Innocent
by Death-the-kid-X-X
Summary: pools of blood everywhere, maniacal laughter escapes from his lips, as he looks at the blood. Is Ryou a murderer or is it just a dream?.....Find out.
1. Chapter 1

****

Author notes:

This is my first chapter story.... I know it is kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer...this is kind of the intro. It was just a little idea I had...I don't think it is all that good, but please give me your feedback and tell me if you like it. I will try and update sooon!

**Disclamier: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! **

* * *

All he could see was the crimson liquid, splattered everywhere. His eyes locked onto the deadly scene before him. He heard a unimaginable sound, only to figure out it was coming from his own throat. Tears were streaming down his face.

* * *

The young albino woke up, sweat pouring down his face, a harsh scream ripping from his throat. His own voice started him, causing him to curl up into a ball and shiver violently. Tears beginning to escape his eyes. _Why…?_ He thought to himself. He could never answer that question. The young boy's shivering increased. Tears pouring out harder. Loud sobs escaping his lips, until he could feel the a presence from the back of his mind.

_"Did you have one of those dreams again Ryou?" _a stern voice asked. The young albino did not answer.

The ring that hung from around the young boy's neck began to glow. Then appeared a tall, white hared man. The man walked slowly over the young boy.

"W-Why?…..Why d-did I…" Ryou trailed off into sobs. His hands clutching at the man's shirt. The man put his arm around the young boy, the only thing he could do was comfort him. When the young boy's shaking started to slow down, he talked a little more.

"B-bakura….Ryou started. Sometimes i-it feels so real…"

"But it was just a dream, Ryou. It's not real." Bakura looked down as he said this.

"I-I know but….." Ryou replied.

"It's fine Ryou. Now try to get some sleep, it's real late."

"O-okay…." Ryou replied softly.

The ring glowed again, and Bakura was gone.

Ryou looked around his small bedroom. The color of the walls slowly fading, The small cracks in the ceiling only added to his sense of fear.

He didn't want Bakura to leave. He was scared to go back to sleep. Because he knew waiting for him would be those terrible nightmares. He laid there for what seemed liked hours, until finally the lull of sleep over took him.

* * *

The red liquid was everywhere. So fresh, he could smell it. The metalic scent was strangely calming to him. He felt a strange happiness, with which deranged laughter escaped from his lips. He looked down at the bloody mess before him. He wanted more, no needed more.

He lifted his bloody hands to his face, looking as the blood glistened in the night. Which caused him only to smirk. Then he felt an unbearably pain in his head. He closed his eyes due to the pain. He opened his eyes in fear as he again looked at his hands, and at the mess before him.

_D-did I do this..? How..? _

He could feel the panic rising in his chest, his face sweating, hi heart racing. Tears where streaming down his face. And he could hear himself screaming, but could not stop. He could hear the faint blaring of sirens in the background, but still could not control his sobbing, and screaming. Then he felt a sudden warmth on his chest, and slowly his vision went black.

* * *

Bakura was again standing beside the young albino. Only this time the boy was unconscious to notice his presence. Bakura was standing there for what felt like ages, for all he could do was watch as the young boy thrashed about, and whimpered in his sleep.

As Bakura drew closer he could see the sweat that was dripping from the young boy's face. He was just about to try and wake the boy from his fit of slumber when he noticed something odd. There on Ryou's hands was dried blood.

* * *

**Author comments: **Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think....(but please don't flame me because I am a little new at this...^^;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Comments: READ THIS BEFORE YOU START! Okay, so no one gets confused, Bkaura and Marik can use their spirit powers to have a human form which allows other people to see them and to do other stuff. And the characters all go to high school, but Bakura and MArik are higher level class than Ryou or Malik....so yeah..sorry I haven't updted in so long..I have been busy with school projects, and final exams....so I hope you enjoy!^^**

**Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!(No matter how much I wish...)**

**

* * *

**He was running. Running as fast as he could. Sirens blazing in the background_._ His hands covered with red liquid. He could feel himself panting, as he was trying to get away. He had to run, to keep going.

* * *

Ryou woke up with a scream. Sweat was poring down his face. He looked up to see his yami looking down at him, holding a rag.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked. Ryou didn't answer as he looked down at his shaking hands. They were sweaty like the rest of his body, but not any different than usual.

Bakura put the rag in his pocket, and tried asking again. "Are you okay?" Ryou broke out of his trance and looked up at his yami with tears in his eyes.

"Why won't the dreams go away…?" Ryou asked in a voice lower than a whisper.

Bakura leaned down to the near sobbing boy. "It's okay Ryou, there are just dreams."

"Y-your right Bakura, Ryou sighed. It's just they seem so real…"

"I know, the man replied. But enough of this moping, let's get some breakfast."

"O-okay.." The young shaken boy replied whipping tears from his eyes.

Bakura got up and walked out of Ryou's room, leaving the young boy to get dressed. Once his yami was gone, Ryou slowly got up from his bed, and dressed himself. He was wearing, a white T-shirt, with a black and white checkered tie, along with black jeans, and his black and checkered converses, and of course his millennium ring. Then he walked out to the kitchen where he fixed himself some toast, then joined his yami in the living room.

Bakura was sitting on the couch, already dressed in his black jacket over his black shirt, with his red and black checked tie, his black ripped pants, and red and black checkered converses. He was eating a bowl of lucky charms, watching the Television. "I love my human form!" he said as Ryou sat down next to him.

"Since when did you eat Lucky Charms" Ryou asked looking at Bakura's cereal bowl.

"I like the marshmallows!" Bakura responded, as he took a bite of his cereal.

"And now for our top stories." The television said, interrupting the young boys conversation.

"Hey," Ryou said. "The news is on."

A lady in a red dress appeared on the screen. She was holding a microphone close to her mouth. "Thank you Tom." The lady said. "As you can see, I'm here close to Main Street, where there has been a number of murders. The police—" Suddenly the screen changed.

"Hey Patrick What do you want to do today?" The square creature asked his fat pink friend.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know—*gasp* Spongebob, I know what I want to do today!" The Pink figure said to his friend in disbelief.

"Hey!" Ryou shouted. "I was watching the news!"

"Too bad." Bakura replied, looking straight at the television with a plain expression. "We are going to watch Spongebob."

"Since when do you like Spongebob?" Ryou asked confused.

"I have always liked Patrick!" Bakura said defensively.

Ryou gave a long sigh, then glanced at the clock. 7:30 a.m. "We better get going," Ryou said to his yami. "We don't want to be late for school.

"Right behind you!" Bakura said, placing his bowl in the sink, and turning off the TV.

The two boys both walked out the door, and started towards their school.

* * *

As the two young boys were approaching their school, they saw their friends near the entrance. They were both dark skinned, and had blond hair, but one's was more spiky then the others. The one with Spiky hair also wore a black trench coat over a black shirt, with some black pants, and black boots. The one without spiky hair wore a long white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with a black tie, black pants, and black converses. As Ryou and Bakura drew closer to the school, the tanned boy who didn't have spiky hair ran towards them.

"Hey Ryou! Hey Bakura!" The boy shouted as he ran to them.

"Hello, Malik." Ryou said with a smile as he saw his friend.

"Sup…" Bakura muttered at the blond boy.

Then the tanned boy with spiky hair came walking towards the group.

"Hello Marik." Ryou said with another smile towards his other friend. Marik just nodded to this greeting.

"Hey Ryou! Hey Ryou!" Malik shouted as he bounced up and down. "Did you hear, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Ryou asked with curiosity.

"You didn't see the news?" Malik asked with shock.

"No what happened?" Ryou asked, growing impatient.

"There were some murders, down on Main street!" Malik replied. "Isn't it creepy?"

"No I didn't hear of that.." Ryou said in a curious tone. "So what happened?"

"Well," Malik said mater-of-factly. "There was five murders, all the victims were young girls. They were all cut up really bad and the police don't have any leads on anything.!" As the Blond was stating this Bakura kept giving him signals for him to shut his mouth. All the while with Marik staring at the group with suspicious eyes.

"Oh…" Ryou said quietly. "T-that's terrible…"

"I know creepy right?!" Malik responded. Just then the bell for class to start rang. "Oh, there's the bell. Come on guys." Malik said to the group.

"I-I'll see you in class Malik I have to go to my locker.." Ryou said quietly to his friend.

"Okay, see you." Malik replied and walked away.

As Ryou walked to his locker, Bakura and Marik just slumped against the wall like usual until their classes start.

Ryou was messing with his combination, when he was started by a loud shout.

"Hey Wuss!" A tall, buff, young man yelled at him. "Get out of my way!" And he shoved Ryou into the lockers. Ryou gave a startled cry.

"Yeah, get out of the boss's way weenie!" One of the four other buff guys said, behind the leader.

"Your in his way pansy!" Another said.

"Let's teach this little girl a lesson!" The leader said, garbing Ryou by the neck and pushing him up against the lockers.

"L-let me go…please…" Ryou said in a choked breath.

"I don't think so!" The leader shouted back. Suddenly Ryou's once chocolate eyes turned an icy blue.

"I said, LET ME GO!" Ryou said in rage, and instantly his hands grabs the leaders around his neck.

"You freak!" The leader shouted, ready to punch the young boy, when he heard a sound behind him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU FAGS!" Bakura yelled at the group of steroid active teens.

"Oh so you want to protect this freak?" The leader asked, dropping Ryou to the floor. "Get him boys."

Marik joined Bakura's side and said, "Let me take two, I haven't had any fun in a while.."

"Fine by me." Bakura said with a smirk.

And the battle began. Marik punched one of the guys in the stomach, and kicked one of them in the baby maker. While Bakura punched two other guys in the eyes, and threw a punch at the leaders nose, and hearing a satisfied crunching noise. This battle last for 10 minutes until all five of the buff steroid active teens were knocked out.

Bakura walked over to Ryou who was just laying on the floor, with tears running down his eyes.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Bakura asked extending a hand for the young boy to get up.

"Y-yes…T-thank you.." Ryou said grabbing Bakura's hand and standing up.

Bakura turned around and looked at Marik. He saw two black eyes, with a bloody nose and some scratches on the tanned teen. "Wow," Bakura stated. :"Your a mess."

Marik looked at Bakura as a response to this, and saw one eye swollen to the point of it being closed, a black eye, a broken nose, a missing tooth, a cut lip, and lots of scratches on his friends face. "You look worse than me, DouchFag." Marik responded.

"Are you talking to me?" Bakura smiled angrily.

"Who else?" Marik Shot back with a smile.

"Let's see if I can rearrange your face." Bakura shot back.

"You could use some more missing teeth." Marik said back.

Then the two teens started punching each other. But in a friendly sort of fight. Ryou just watched silently as the two friends fought each other. But just then the Principal came by and saw the knocked out teens, and Bakura and Marik fighting. "You are both suspended!" HE shouted. "Out of my school this instant!"

Suddenly the two stopped fighting. "Aww crap.." Bakura said under his breath.

"Hey," Marik said. "At least we get out of that Chemistry test today…"

The two started for the door, when Ryou came up to Bakura.

"Bakura…t-thanks.." Ryou said quietly as he whipped tears out of his eyes.

"No problem." Bakura replied. "No get to class, you are already late."

"O-okay.." Ryou said softly, and walked off.

Bakura and Marik started to walk to the exit of the school

"I need to tell you something,," Bakura whispered to Marik, as they exited the school. "It's about Ryou…" Marik just gave Bakura a silent look of understanding.

* * *

**Author notes: So Please let me know how this chapter turned out....I would like reviews...^^ and pleasae forgive me for taking so lng to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: **I finally got chapter 3 up yay! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I have been really busy this summer. I'm also sorry this chapter is kind of short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise! I'm sorry also in advance to any grammer or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclamier: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

It was too quite, but at the same time it was too loud. The sound of pencil scratching paper, with each scratch ringing in his ear like someone was clawing at a chalkboard. The silence of the room caused him to lose himself in the thoughts of his mind. He kept his eyes down, so he was staring at his feet. He could feel himself shaking, goosebumps forming on his pale skin. His heart was racing and he was burning up. Cold sweat was dripping down his face. His shaking suddenly turned into rocking. Back, and fourth he swayed, hugging himself tighter and tighter as his rocking increased. His nails were digging into his skin. His breathing getting faster and shorter. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"_I need to get out!"_ This thought keep repeating its self in his head. _"I have to get out, I have to get away…" _

"Ryou!" A stern voice shouted, causing the young boy to jump. "Since you seem to be paying attention, come to the board and answer this question."

All heads turned toward him. He could feel the other students stares, their eyes fixed on him. His breathing increased. He could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage. He slowly looked up from his feet and made his eyes meet with the teachers.

"We're waiting Ryou." The man said matching Ryou's eyes with a cold stare.

Ryou shakily stood up. His eyes instantly went to the floor. He could feel the other students eyes watching him.

"_I have to get out…" _Ryou thought to himself. _"I have to get out _now_!"_

"Any time today!" The teacher shouted, interrupting Ryou's thoughts. Ryou took only two steps before he broke into a run out the door.

"Hey!" The teacher yelled. "Get back here this instant!" But it was too late. Ryou was already racing down the hallway.

* * *

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" Marik asked as he helped himself to a chair.

"Ryou's been acting weird…" Bakura responded. "I'm starting to worry about those nightmares he's been having."

"But why?" Marik interrupted. "I mean they are just dreams right?"

"I don't know any more…" Bakura sighed. "I think Ryou's been doing some bad stuff…"

"Like what?" Marik interjected.

"Well," Bakura started. "With his last nightmare I found blood on his hands…and it wasn't his own…" Marik stayed silent at this statement.

"And during school, as I'm sure you saw, his eyes turned a different color. I'm starting to worry about my little hikari…"

* * *

He ran to the nearest bathroom, rushed towards a stall, shut the door, and slid down to the floor hugging his knees. His heart was pounding in his ears. Sweat was dripping from his face. He could feel a wet substance forming in his eyes.

_"What is wrong with me?!" _He thought to himself. _"What is going on?!"_

Ryou started to scratch his arm. His nails digging into his skin as he ran his nails up and down his arm. Blood started to drip from his arm, but he continued to scratch. Each wave of pain bring a distraction to his thoughts.

There was faint laughter in the back of his mind, which made him to scratch harder and faster. He closed his eyes from the pain. Little drops of blood started to drip onto the floor.

Suddenly the door was kicked in. Ryou looked up in surprise, tears cascading down his face. His nails still dug into his arm.

"Ma-Malik…" He stuttered.

"Come on." Malik sighed extending his hand down to Ryou. "Let's go."

* * *

Bakura suddenly felt a pain in his head.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

"I-I think it's Ryou…" Bakura disappeared into the presence of Ryou's mind.

Bakura was in his own soul room. It was dark and had little space. The only light being from the torches that lined the stone walls.

Bakura walked over to his cold metal door and opened. He slowly walked out into the little hallway that separated him from his hikari. Something was different though in Ryou's mind. There was not just two doors, but three.

There was a huge steel door beside Bakura's own soul room. It had thousands of locks protruding over it. There was also a purple aura seeping through the cracks of the door.

_"That was never here before…" _Bakura thought to himself.

Bakura then turned his attention to the room across form his. The door only being open slightly.

_"His door is usually open all the way…"_ Bakura thought. He quickly walked over to the door and opened it all the way.

Little toys laid along the carpeted room, along with many pictures hanging from the cream colored walls. But in the center of the room is what caught Bakura's attention.

There rocking back and fourth, huddled into a fetal position was Ryou. Mumbling the same word over and over again. "Why?" Bakura rushed over to the young boy.

"Ryou what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. But he did not receive an answer. He just got Ryou's repeated mumbling.

"Ryou what is happening to you?" Bakura asked reaching out, touching the boy's shoulder.

The young boy erupted into screams at the touch. Bakura's eyes widened in surprise, and he instantly pulled the young boy into a hug. Ryou burst into tears and a series of hiccups. Bakura held Ryou close until Ryou cried himself to sleep. Bakura then laid the boy in his bed.

"Don't worry my little light," Bakura said as he shut Ryou's soul room door. "I will find out what is wrong with you…"

* * *

Please review. I would like to know how this chapter turned out. And if you are confused on anything please send a messeage. I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: **Chapter 4 is up yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked hard on it. Please let me know how it turned out. I'm sorry in advance for any grammer or spelling errors. Please review when you are done reading. Thanks! I will try to update soon!

**Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

It was pitch black, he couldn't see anything. The only thing he could hear was maniacal laughter, which was getting louder, and louder. He started to run away, but couldn't see where he was going, so he trip and fell on his face. Now the laughter was right on him. He let out a scream.

* * *

Ryou woke up with a start. Tears streaming down his face. He looked up to see his yami looking down at him.

"B-Bakura wh-what-" Ryou started.

"Malik brought you home from school." Bakura interupted. "You passed out on the way here."

"Where's Malik?" Ryou asked.

"He and Marik went home just an hour ago." Bakura replied. "It is almost midnight."

"Midnight!" Ryou shouted in surprise. "How long was I out?!"

"About ten hours." Bakura said. "Everyone was worried.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ryou said sitting up. He felt a huge pain in his left arm. He looked over at it to find it covered in bandages. Bakura noticed Ryou starring at his arm.

"Your arm was pretty cut up, so I fixed it up for you." Bakura said.

"T-thanks…" Ryou said looking down.

"You must be hungry." Bakura said staring for the door. "I'll make you some soup."

"Oh, and Ryou," Bakura said as he reached the door. "I think you should stay home from school for awhile…" Then he left and headed towards the kitchen.

Bakura turned on the stove and started to cut up some vegetables.

"_I have to find out what's wrong with him." _Bakura thought as he put the vegetables in the pot.

"_What's with that weird door in Ryou's mind?" "And I want to know what happened at school…" _

Bakura thought back to when he exited Ryou's mind.

* * *

"_What's going on?" Marik asked. _

"_He-" Bakura started, but was interupted by a knock at the door. Bakura opened the door to find Malik holding a passed out Ryou. Bakura looked down at Ryou to see his left arm dripping with blood. _

"_What happened?" Bakura demanded as he helped carried Ryou to his bed. _

"_He was acting strange in class." Malik replied as they laid Ryou down. "He ran away when he suppose to answer a question. So I went looking for him. I found him in a bathroom stall crying and clawing at himself. So I decided to take him home, and he passed out on the way here." Malik said finishing his story. _

_Bakura looked down at Ryou's left arm. He could see all the scratches and marks from Ryou's self-inflicted pain. Bakura got up, left room the room and came back with some bandages. He went over to Ryou and started to care for his arm. _

"_Will Ryou be okay?" Malik asked worried for his friend. _

"_That's a good question…" Bakura sighed to himself. "That is a good question."_

_They could all hear Ryou mumble in his sleep, and watched him as he thrashed about. _

"_Hey," Bakura said to Malik and Marik. "Why don't you guys go home, it's getting late. I'll look after Ryou." _

"_Are you sure?" Malik asked._

"_Yeah, you guys go home and rest." Bakura said watching Ryou. So Malik and Marik left. _

* * *

The stove timer brought Bakura out of his thoughts. He took the soup off the stove, put some in a bowl, and headed off to Ryou's room.

"Your soup is ready." Bakura said handing Ryou the bowl. :careful it's hot."

"Thanks…" Ryou said taking the bowl and eating some soup.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ryou said looking down.

"For what?" Bakura asked.

"For making everyone worry…" Ryou replied. "But most of all I'm Sorry for making you worry Bakura…" Tears started to fall from the young boys eyes.

"Ryou it's okay, don't cry." Bakura said in a comforting tone.

"There is something wrong with me isn't there?" Ryou asked looking up at his yami with tears in his eyes.

"Ryou, don't worry about it." Bakura said pulling Ryou into a hug. "I'll take care of you. From the very moment I came into your life, to the very end, I will be there for you. Now finish your soup and go to bed, it's late."

"T-Thanks Bakura…" Ryou said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Call if you need anything." Bakura said as he disappeared into the ring.

Ryou finished his soup, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Laughter was escaping his lips. He could smell the metallic scent of the blood, which sent goosebumps of pleasure down his skin. He licked the knife in his right hand, tasting the liquid that gave humans life.

"_Delicious.." _He thought to himself. His eyes slowly lowered themselves to the mess before him.

"_Such a sweet little girl, it was fun watching her scream…" _A smirk formed on his mouth at this thought. He bent down and picked up one of the severed arms, and put it up to his mouth.

"_I wonder how you taste…" _He bit down on the hand, ripping some fingers off. He could taste the flesh and the blood as it rushed through his mouth. He could feel the bone grind against his teeth.

Suddenly there was a searing pain in his head. He closed his eyes due to the pain. Then he reopened them.

"_Where am I?"_ He thought to himself. It was dark and he could hardly see anything. He could feel some sort of object in his hand, so he turned to see what it was.

"_Is that a-a knife?"_

He looked down at himself and his hands to see a dark liquid all over him. He could feel some on his face too.

"_I-Is this blood?" _

Panic started to rise in him. He bumped something on the floor next to his foot. He looked down to see a severed arm missing some fingers.

"_What is going on?" _He thought to himself. Then he felt sick. He throw up just to find more horror. In the pile of his vomit he found some fingers or what was left of them. Along with bits of flesh and Blood.

"_I-I a-ate someone's fingers?!"_ The thought drove him crazy. He started throwing up more. Ready to pass out any moment. Then he heard a voice in the back of his head, one he knew well.

"_Ryou are you okay? What's wrong?" _

"B-Bakura I-" But before he finished his eyes went to what was in front of him. There was a bloody mess of the remains of a little girl. Her limbs detached from there usual places, blood splattered all over the body. Her front end cut up showing her insides. But what caught the most attention was her head. It was detached form her neck, with her eyes wide with shock, her mouth agape with blood pouring out of it.

Ryou let out a scream and then watched the scene fade to black.

* * *

So did you like the chapter? Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes:** Sorry for not updating in a while. I had my birhtday recently, and relatives coming over, and then my computer crashed so now I have to use a diffrent and older one... Also I would like to thank my reviwers! I now have 16 reviwes for Innocent! Thank you guys so much for your kind words, advice, and support!^^ So here is chapter 5! I hope you will like it! (and I hope no one will kill me for it..0-o)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Ryou woke up with a scream. Sweat was pouring down his face, and he was shivering violently. He was lying on his bed in his room. He looked up to see Bakura looking down at him. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"B-Bakura…I-I…" Ryou choked out his words. "D-Did I-I really..?" Bakura looked away at this comment and stayed silent. Tears were cascading down the young boys face. With loud sobs escaping his lips.

"W-What's wrong with me Bakura?" Ryou asked between his choked sobs. "What is happening to me?"

"I don't know…" Bakura slowly replied back. "But I know that it will be oka-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Ryou shouted. "It was never okay and it will never will be!"

"Ryou calm down-" Bakura started.

"Calm down!" Ryou yelled back. "I killed someone Bakura!" The tears were flowing faster now. His sobs increasing, the shacking increasing to rocking.

Bakura leaned down and pulled Ryou into a hug. He let the young boy cry into his shoulder. He rocked him and stroked his hair until the sobs turned into little hiccups.

The ring around Ryou's neck began to glow. Ryou looked up at Bakura finding his eyelids becoming very heavy. He started to drift off to sleep.

"Sleep Ryou, Sleep…" Bakura coaxed until the young boy's eyes were closed. Then he disappeared into the presence of Ryou's mind.

* * *

Bakura walked over to Ryou's soul room. He was about to open the door he noticed something shocking. The third door no longer had locks on it. And the purple aura was rushing out of the cracks more than it had before.

"_Time to check this out…" _Bakura thought to himself. He walked over to the steel door. It opened by itself. The purple aura was now gushing out of the room. He could feel something coming. It had tremendous power. He squinted to see what was it was. All he could see was a pair of icy, blue eyes.

Suddenly Bakura felt a huge pain in his head. It was unbearable. His head felt as if it would explode. He closed his eyes due to the pain. When he reopened them he was back in Ryou's bedroom.

"_What just happened?" _He thought. He looked around to find that Ryou wasn't in the room.

"Ryou?" He called. "Where did you go?" He heard a noise in the kitchen, and left to investigate.

"Ryou?" He called again. "Is that you?" He stopped in shock at the kitchen doorway. He found the young albino standing in the kitchen a bloody knife in his right hand. Bakura's eyes went down to Ryou's left arm, the bandages soaked with new blood. The young boy licked the knife clean of his own blood and started to lick at his arm.

"R-Ryou…What's going on?" Bakura shakily asked. The young boy looked up from his wound, which caused Bakura to gasp. For Ryou's once chocolate eyes were replaced by a pair of cold, ice, blue ones.

"Blood is such a prize…" Ryou stated. His once soft voice gone, replaced by now an eerie dark one. "It gives humans life, and it tastes very good…"

"Who are you?!" Bakura demanded. Ryou started to laugh, not answering his question.

"I've been watching you…" Ryou said looking right at Bakura. "And you are becoming quite the problem. So it's time you should go. I have been wondering how you taste anyway…"

Ryou lunched at Bakura, trying to stab him in the chest. But Bakura dodged. He couldn't risk hurting Ryou, So he tried to connect to Ryou's mind but somehow it was being blocked.

"You can't escape me!" Ryou yelled. Bakura's head seared with pain. He closed his eyes just for a moment, and suddenly felt himself stabbed in the gut. He looked down to see fresh blood pouring from the wound.

"You taste better than little girls…" Ryou said as he licked the knife.

"R-Ryou!" Bakura panted from the pain. "P-Please stop!" Ryou laughed maniacally.

"I'm sorry," He smirked. "He's unavailable at this moment, but I will be sure to give him you last words." Ryou lifted the knife and aimed for Bakura's heart. Bakura turned at the last minute so only his shoulder got stabbed.

"R-Ryou!" He called. "I-I know you're in there! Y-You need to stop!"

"Time for you to die!" Ryou yelled thrusting the knife forward. Bakura didn't move fast enough, the silver blade was thrust through his chest. Blood started to dribble down his mouth.

"R-Ryou…" He choked out. "C-Come back…"

* * *

Ryou was in his soul room. He was rocking back and forth. Tears flowing from his eyes. Suddenly he felt a tremendous force upon his mind. The presser was blinding. He instantly felt week. He looked around himself to find his room flooded with purple aura.

"_What's going on?"_ he thought to himself. Then he heard the maniacal laughter he knew too well from his dreams. He started to shake violently. He looked down at his left arm to see the bandages soaked with new blood. This caused him to panic.

"_R-Ryou!"_ Ryou looked up in surprise. "B-Bakura?" He called out.

"_P-Please stop!"_ Bakura's voice echoed in Ryou's head.

"B-Bakura, what's going on?" Ryou asked panicked. Then he heard a different voice. One that was dark and full of hatred.

"_He's unavailable at this moment, but I will be sure to give him you last words."_

"_I-I know you're in there! Y-You need to stop!" _Bakura's voice shouted again.

"_Time for you to die!"_ Ryou then heard a loud noise. Then there was a pause of silence.

"_R-Ryou," _Bakura's voice stammered. _"C-Come back…"_

"_Oh no! Bakura!" _Ryou's eyes grew in panic. _"I need to help him!" _Ryou closed his eyes and forced against the pressure on his mind. He kept straining himself until the pressure was released, and his vision went dark.

* * *

Bakura was lying on the floor his vision getting fuzzy. Ryou was above him, holding his knife in the air.

"Now time to f-" Ryou's head exploded of pain. The ice, blue, eyes being replaced by chocolate ones. Ryou looked down before him and let out a gasp. He let the knife drop from his hand and clank to the floor. Tears were streaming down his face.

Bakura sighed in relief. While coughing up some blood.

"I-I'm glad y-you came b-back…" He said barely above a whisper.

Ryou slowly looked down at Bakura's wounds. There was so much blood.

"B-Bakura, I-I didn't mean-I-I'm s-sorry…" Ryou stammered.

"D-Don't w-worry." Bakura smiled. "E-Everything w-will be o-okay…" Bakura's vision faded away.

"Bakura!" Ryou let out a loud scream.

* * *

So how was it? please review! ^^ I would like to know your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: **Sorry for not updating in a long time. School for me has been rough with all the homework, and projects...(don't get me started on math!) I would have had this up sooner but the computer I'm using decided against it....but here is Chapter 6 anyway! I hope you guys will like it! sorry for any spelling, and grammer mistakes! (I will update Wings of Angle soon btw....) Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh.**

* * *

It was dark, he couldn't see anything. There was a faint sound penetrating the darkness. Curious, he started blindly walking towards the sound. The farther he walked the louder the sound became.

"T-they're gone…" A young voice sobbed into the dark. "They will never come back…" Surprised to hear a voice, he tried calling to it.

"Who's gone?" He asked. He waited for an answer but just silence. He was about to call again when the voice finally replied.

"W-who are you?" It asked, with a tone of worry. Suddenly there was a burst of light. "What's going on?!" the voice shouted panicked.

The light caused him to shield his eyes from becoming blind. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments. When he opened them he found a pair of wide chocolate eyes starring at him. The eyes belonged to a young boy, with long, white, hair much like his own.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked nervously.

"I'm Bakura…the sprit of the ring…" He said starring at the gold object the young boy held close to his chest. "And you are?"

"I-I'm Ryou…" The boy said looking down at his hands. "So you came from my ring?"

"Yes." Bakura said eyeing the item. "Where did you get it?"

"I-It was a present from daddy…before he left…" Ryou said hugging the ring closer to his chest.

"Don't worry" Bakura said sensing the sadness within the boy. "I'm sure he will come back soon."

"No he won't." Ryou said with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked confused.

"Daddy went with mommy and little sister." Ryou said as tears fell down his checks. "They will never come back, and now daddy will never come back either!" The little boy started sobbing. "I-I'm all alone…"

Bakura pulled the boy into a hug and let him cried into his chest. The two of them stayed like that until Ryou's sobs turned to hiccups.

"You're not alone." Bakura said stroking the young boy's hair. Ryou looked up with tear stained eyes. Bakura looked back at him with a small smile.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered.

* * *

Bakura slowly opened eyes. He was lying on a bed. He could feel the bandages all over his body. He turned his head slowly, wincing as pain throbbed through him. Looking down, he saw Ryou asleep leaning on the bed. Bakura gave a sigh, and smiled. Ryou actually looked peaceful in his sleep for once.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" A sudden voice said from the doorway. Bakura looked up to see Malik and Marik.

"H-How long have I been out?" Bakura asked straining himself to sit up.

"About a week," Marik replied. "Give or take a few days."

Malik walked over to Ryou and picked him up. "I'll take him to his room." Malik walked out of the room carrying Ryou.

"Is he okay?" Bakura asked worried.

"Yeah, he's just exhausted." Marik said back. "He's been up worrying about you. He never left your bedside."

"Oh," Bakura said looking down. "I didn't mean to worry him."

"Bakura, we need to talk." Marik said his voice suddenly serious. "But first you need to get some rest." Then Marik turned around and walked out of the room. Bakura let out a huge sigh, and slowly put his head on his pillow.

* * *

Ryou opened his eyes to find himself in his bedroom with Malik hovering over him.

"I'm sorry Ryou, did I wake you?" the teen asked.

"It's okay Malik." Ryou said yawning, and rubbing one of his eyes. "How is Bakura doing?"

"I know you will be happy to hear this!" Malik said with a big smile. "He is finally awake."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"Sure." Malik said. "Just be careful, he's still injured."

"O-okay…" Ryou said looking down, remembering how Bakura got injured.

Malik noticing Ryou's sudden depression grabbed his hand and lead him to Bakura's room.

* * *

Bakura was starring up at the ceiling when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." He said looking at the door. Ryou came in through the door looking at his feet.

"Hey Ryou," Bakura said with a small smile. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

"No Bakura," Ryou said walking over to him. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I just…" Tears were falling down the young teen's face.

"H-Hey, come on," Bakura said wincing as he sat up. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"But Bakura I-"

"Enough Ryou." Bakura said cutting him off. "I'm okay, and you're okay. That is all that matters. He then held is arms out for a hug.

"T-Thanks Bakura." Ryou said wiping the tears from his eyes. And leaning down to give the man a hug.

"Now go get some rest Ryou." Bakura said leaning back onto his pillow. "You could use some, I know I could really use some."

"O-Okay, I'll see you later Bakura." Ryou said as he walked out the door.

When the door closed, Bakura gave a big sigh, and smiled to himself. Then closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep.

Bakura opened his eyes, and yawned. He wondered what time it was. He started to sit up and look at the clock, when there was a loud knock on his door.

"Come in" He called. The door opened, and Marik walked into the room.

"I'm glad to see you are getting better." Marik said looking at Bakura.

"Me too." Bakura said with a smile.

"It's time we had that chat." Marik said, his tone suddenly changing. "It's about Ryou…"

"How did I figure…" Bakura said with a sigh.

"He needs help, and you know that." Marik said starring at Bakura.

"I know but-"

"He's a danger to you and everyone else around him!" Marik yelled cutting Bakura off.

"I don't think-"

"That first attack almost killed you Bakura!" Marik shouted. "What would happen if there was a second?" Bakura stayed quiet at this comment.

"He needs to go to a place where he can't hurt anyone else." Marik said sighing.

"And what do you think that will do?!" Bakura shouted. "They will just lock him up, and cause him more problems!"

"What more problems can he have?" Marik yelled back. "He already kills people! That is all the more reason to lock him up!"

"I'm the only one he has left!" Bakura said straining himself to stand up. "I'm the only one who understands him. And I'm going to help him through this!"

"Fine." Marik said sighing. "But from now on, I'm keeping an eye on Ryou. If he ever goes crazy again, I'm locking him up." Marik walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Bakura sighed, sat down at the end of his bed, and put his head in his hands, trying to ignore the throbbing of his forehead.

* * *

Ryou was walking to Bakura's room to check on him. He was about to knock on the door when he heard his name called.

"_It's about Ryou…" _Ryou heard Marik's voice through the door.

"_How did I figure…" _Bakura's voice replied.

"_He needs help, and you know that."_

"_I know but-_

"_He's a danger to you and everyone else around him!"_

"_I don't think-_

"_That first attack almost killed you Bakura! What would happen if there was a second?!" _Ryou strained to here Bakura's response but there was only silence.

"_He needs to go to a place where he can't hurt anyone else."_

Tears were flowing down Ryou's face. He turned away from Bakura's door and ran away. He was almost to his room when he bumped into Malik.

"Oh I'm sorry Ryou, hey are you okay?"

"I-I just need to be alone for away Malik…"

"Okay, call if you need anything…."

Ryou ran into his room and closed the door. He slid onto the floor and started sobbing.

_They all think I'm crazy! _He thought to himself. _But they are right, I should be locked up! I'm a murder! But worse of all I almost killed Bakura!_

"_Almost isn't good enough…" _A dark voice stated in his mind.

"Whose there?" Ryou called out looking around himself, trying to find the source of the voice.

"_Oh! You can hear me now can you?" _The voice said with a bit of laughter.

"W-Who are you?" Ryou asked scared. "And why are you in my head?"

"_You don't remember me?" _The voice asked with a chuckle. _"And I've been in your head for a long time now, but this would be the first time you've spoken to me…"_

"W-What do you want?" Ryou asked.

"_I don't want anything. I'm just here to comfort you." _The voice responded. _"I don't think you're insane."_

"Y-you don't" Ryou said, unsure of what was going on.

"_And I don't think you are a murder either. I think the real problem is your so-called friends."_

"W-What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"_Obviously they aren't your real friends. They don't care about you. None of them care about you like I do. Especially Bakura."_

"B-But Bakura cares about me a lot!" Ryou started to protest.

"_Does he?" _The voice asked with a harsh tone. _"He wants to lock you up somewhere because of something you didn't do. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't love you."_

Ryou stayed silent for a long time.

"_I won't let him lock you away." _The voice stated._ "I'll protect you."_

"I-I don't want to hurt Bakura…" Ryou said with tears shining in his eyes.

"_But why not?" _The voice asked in a harsh tone. _"He wants to hurt you."_

Ryou stayed silent.

"_Do you still think he is your friend?" _The voice said with a laugh. _"Fine Bakura will be safe for now." _

"C-Can you please tell me who you are?" Ryou asked his voice shaking.

"_You will find out soon enough." _The voice said growing quiet. _"We will talk again soon, Ryou…" _

Then there was silence.

* * *

So how was it? please review. I also accepte messages! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author notes: **Sorry for not updating in a while...I'm also sorry this chapter is a little short....But I hope you will like it any way! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Please review!

**Disclamier: I do not own Yu-gi-oh **

* * *

Ryou slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at the window to see sunlight pouring in from it. He let out a long sigh, as last night's scene replayed in his head. He was on the verge of tears when a sudden knock pulled him from his thoughts. It was Malik.

"Good morning Ryou." Malik said with a smile. He walked over to Ryou's bed and placed a pile of books at the end of it. "I brought your homework."

"T-thanks…" Ryou said quietly as he got up.

"If you need any help, just ask." Malik said turning towards the door.

"M-Malik..wait…" Ryou called out softly. "C-can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead." The tan teen replied cheerful as he turned around.

"D-do you think…I-I'm crazy?" Ryou asked, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

"No, why would I think that?" Malik replied astonished. Ryou looked down at his feet. "Ryou, you're my friend I would never think bad of you."

"So I'm not Marik's friend?" Ryou asked his tone suddenly growing cold.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked confused.

"Don't act like you don't know." Ryou said his gaze still downward. His voice still hard. Malik let out a sigh.

"Ryou, Marik is just concerned for your safety-"

"You mean Bakura's." Ryou snorted.

"Ryou, please try to understand-"

"I understand. I understand that none of you are my friends, and I never should have trusted you!" Ryou yelled.

"Trust us!" Malik yelled. "How about trust you?!"

"W-what does that mean?" Ryou asked shaking as anger started bubbling throughout his body. Malik scoffed.

"How can you trust a murder?" Angry tears stung Ryou's eyes. "Ever since you changed," Malik said his voice growing dark. "I feared you. But than again, who wouldn't be afraid of a cold-blooded killer?"

Ryou was shaking violently, and hot tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I-Is that really what you think?" The two stayed silent for a long time. Then Malik turned towards the door to walk away. Anger flooded through Ryou's mind.

"_See, I told you they weren't your friends." _A dark voice burst in his thoughts. _"Now are we going to eliminate this pest?"_

Ryou listened to the voice in his head. He jumped up, reached under his bed, and found what he was looking for. A huge, bloody, knife. Right before Malik opened the door, Ryou dashed, and thrusted the knife as hard as he could through Malik's back.

The stabbing was so fast Malik didn't feel it. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears, he could feel the slight dribble of blood flow down his lips. He turned his head around to see Ryou smiling down at him.

"W-why…?" Was all he choked out before he fell to the ground and the world went dark.

"_One down two to go…" _The voice laughed in Ryou's mind. Slowly Ryou pulled out the blade that was lodged in Malik's back. He watched as blood started pouring from the huge wound. Horror started to rise in his chest, as the realization sunk in. He reached down to the teen and tried to stop the bleeding, but the wound was to big. So he tore a huge part of his own shirt and wrapped it around his friend. Hopping that would stop the bleeding he stood up.

Ryou slowly looked down at his hands. His friend's blood splattered all over them. Fear raised in him as he remembered Marik's words.

"_I'm keeping an eye on Ryou. If he ever goes crazy again, I'm locking him up." _

Ryou bolted for his bedroom door. Knife still in his hand. He had to get out as fast as he could. He opened his bedroom door to find Marik staring back at him.

Marik looked down at the floor. Malik was lying down on his stomach, a blood soaked cloth on his back. A lifeless look in his eyes. Marik then turned his gaze back to Ryou. Blood was caked on his hands, a huge knife in one, with a fearful look in his eyes.

Ryou couldn't breath. Marik was staring him down. He could feel the hatred the man felt for him. He couldn't move. Suddenly Marik reached out and grabbed his arm. He let out a scream of surprise. Marik's grasp was tight, and hurt Ryou's arm.

"You will pay." Marik growled as rage flowed through him. He pulled Ryou through the doorway and threw him down the hall. Causing the young teen to yelp. Marik ran up to him grabbed the knife and threw it on the floor. "You can't kill anyone now!"

Ryou threw his hands up to protect himself as Marik started punching him and kicking him. He could feel bruises form as Marik's fist collided with his skin. He could feel his bones break as Marik's boots kicked him in the ribs. Tears were running down his face. The pain was too much.

* * *

Bakura was lying on his bed, thoughts of last night clouding his mind. He let out a sigh. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he heard a loud scream. Followed by a yelp of pain.

"_Ryou!"_ He thought to himself. He quickly got up ignoring the pain in his head, and made his way across the house.

* * *

"You are going to die, you damn psycho!" Marik yelled kicking the albino in the ribs again. Ryou let out a gasp a pain. And his eyes widened as he could feel blood drip from his lips.

"_Kill him!" _The voice yelled in his mind. _"Get the knife and kill him!"_

Ryou looked towards his right to find the knife a short distance away. He slowly reached out hand to grab it. Pain burst through his hand as Marik Stomped on it. Pain burst trough Ryou's entire body. He looked up at Marik with cold blue eyes.

Marik reached down to punch the teen again, when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Ryou's other hand was clawed into Marik's leg. Marik pulled back his leg from the pain. Not realizing he had freed Ryou's once captured hand. Ryou quickly grabbed the knife, and stood up.

Marik, not knowing the teen had the weapon ran at him full force. Ryou ran as well, the knife in his hand. Marik lifted up his fist to punch the albino in the face, but felt something sharp pierce his chest. He looked down to see Ryou thrusting the blade into his chest. He could feel blood pour out of him as the young teen pulled the blade out. He didn't even had time to glare at the boy before his world faded to dark.

Ryou was shaking, and breathing heavy as he watched Marik fall to the floor. He stared for a long moment at his hands before he looked up to find Bakura standing in the room.

Bakura could look only in shock. He couldn't comprehend what he had just witnessed. All he could do was stare.

Tears were falling down Ryou's face. He didn't like the shocked looked on Bakura's face. He was scared and he didn't know what to do.

"B-Bakura, I-I'm…" He trailed off looking at his trembling hands. His response was Bakura's silence.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't…." Ryou choked on his words.

"Ryou…" Bakura said coldly. "What is wrong with you?"

Ryou's heart broke. He looked into Bakura's eyes to find coldness, and confusion. Not the warmth and love he had once found in his eyes.

"_It's like I said." _The voice said coldly. _"He never loved you, and never will."_

The tears were falling faster than ever down Ryou's face. His breathing increasing. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He ran out the door.

"Ryou! Come back!" Bakura cried out. But he knew the teen didn't hear him. He slowly sank to the floor let out a long sigh and started to cry.

* * *

So Was it good? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: **Sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy with school..and life...blah. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sory it's short, and for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Please review! Enjoy.

**Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

He let out a sigh, and let a few drops of tears fall down his face. He hadn't allowed himself to cry in a long time. He always thought of crying as weak. He felt weak right now. Marik and Malik were gone, and most importantly so was Ryou. That thought lingered in his head.

_What has happened to you? My little hikari…_

More tears started to flow down his face.

_I couldn't help you…I'm sorry Ryou…I'm sorry…_

"B-Bakura…" A low voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Marik lifting his head.

"M-Marik!" Bakura rushed over to him.

"B-Bakura…" Marik coughed hard, letting fresh blood flow over his lips. "R-reach into my p-pocket…"

Bakura did as he was told, he reached into Marik's pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle, filled with green liquid.

"I need you t-to put some of t-that stuff on M-Malik's wounds…then bring him back here…" Marik cringed as a wave of pain went thorough his body. Bakura nodded and quickly ran towards Ryou's room.

Bakura rushed into the room, he saw Malik laying on his stomach, a big gash in his back, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes round and lifeless. Bakura opened the bottle of green liquid and poured some on the gash in Malik's back. He jumped back as the wound started to sizzle and bubble. Then it all stopped, and in the place of the wound was new skin. Bakura carefully picked Malik up and carried him back to Marik.

"P-put him besides me…" Marik said slowly. Bakura put the teen down as he was told.

"G-give me the bottle…" Marik coughed as he outstretched his hand, ignoring the pain. Bakura put the bottle in his hands and watched as Marik spread the liquid over his wounds sighing.

"Marik, what is that stuff?" Bakura asked.

"I-It's a healing agent…" Marik said putting the empty bottle down. "I made it for the previous situation…" Bakura's eyes lowered as heard this.

"I-I don't think it w-will be much help for M-Malik…" Bakura said trying to hold back more tears.

Marik looked over at the tan teen, his eye still void of life. He let out a sigh. "Let me worry about that…" Marik said looking back up at Bakura. "Right now you have to go after Ryou."

Bakura lowered his head. "I-I can't…I can't help him…"

"Bakura, Ryou needs you. If any could get through to him it would be you." Marik said giving Bakura a small smile. "Now go."

Bakura returned the smile, and headed out the door.

_I'm coming Ryou._

* * *

He was running as fast as his legs could carry him. The knife still in his hand, blood was splattered over him. His breath came out in quick shallow gasps. He turned the corner and found himself in a dark alley. He slid down against the brick wall, and started to cry. The image of Malik's lifeless body flashed in his mind, along with the image of him stabbing Marik.

_I am a murder! I do need help. No wonder everyone hates me._ He thought of Bakura's expression when he saw Ryou stab Marik, and he cried harder.

_I don't hate you._ A voice in the back o f his head spoke. He jumped at the sound of the voice.

_You're thinking of Bakura again aren't you?_ The voice asked. _It must hurt to find out that he doesn't love you._

"He does l-love me." He protested, the image of Bakura's confused and hurt eyes flashed in his mind.

The voice laughed.. _"Ryou, when will you realize that I'm the only one who loves you. The only one who has been there for you. The only one you have left. The only one. _The voice took on an angry tone.

"W-who are you?" Ryou asked scared. "Why are you in my head?"

The voice laughed again. _"You still don't know who I am? I've been with you for seven years and you still don't know who I am?_

"S-seven years?" Ryou asked confused. "Y-you haven't been with me that long…"

"_Oh yes I have. I've been hiding within you, but you never noticed me. Never gave me the love I give you. We used to love each other very much. But _Bakura _took that away!" _The voice shouted with rage.

"W-what did Bakura do?" Ryou shouted back at the voice.

"_He took you away from me! And even now he still has you! Why won't you come back to me?! Why won't you love me again!!!!" _The voice screamed.

"Who are you?!" Ryou screamed fear rising inside him.

"_Let me give you a hint." _The voice said with a smirk. _"Wanna play with me big brother_ _Ryou?!"_ The voice suddenly turned soft and sweet. It turned into a voice Ryou hadn't heard in a long time. Ryou's eyes grew wide, and his mouth slid open…

"A-Amane..?" Ryou choked on the words. And for a while all he could hear was the yong girls laughter.

* * *

Bakura was running, trying to find Ryou. Suddenly he felt a cold chill ran down his back. Ryou's voice burst through his head.

"_Bakura!"_

_Hang on Ryou I'm coming. _Bakura started to run faster, hoping to find the teen soon.

* * *

So how was it? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: **Sorry for not updating in a while. yeah this chapter is a bit short...but anyway, I hope you like it, and sorry for any speeling and grammer mistakes. Please Review!:D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

"B-But, W-why?" Ryou choked out.

"Because I love you." The voice responded back.

"B-But you…." Ryou trailed off.

"Yeah, I died." Amane said with a tone of anger. "But you're precious Bakura died too." Suddenly Ryou's head burst with pain. He closed his eyes and screamed with agony. Then just as suddenly as it started the pain stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and was staring at his little sister. She was wearing a light blue dress, the same one she wore before she died. She had long white hair, with icy blue eyes. For a moment Ryou just stood and stared in shock, his mouth agape.

"Did you miss me big brother?" Amane said in a quiet voice stepping towards, the still albino.

"I-I, I-" Tears started to fill in his eyes. His mind was flooded with confusion, he didn't know what to feel. Sadness, fear, or joy.

"The crash was terrible." Amane's voice suddenly turned cold, her eyes glowing brighter. "I was in the back seat, watching the trees zoom by. I could hear mother telling me about how well you were doing in school, and asking how I was doing in my first grade class. Then suddenly the car veered to the right, mother let out a scream. I could feel a bursting pain in my head as it collided with the window."

Ryou's eyes were wide with a tint of fear, with tears still flowing in them. "N-No.." Was all he could let out, as the tale of his family's death was retold.

"Then we were spinning." Amane continued. "Everything was swirling, my own screams mixed with mothers. Then it all stopped. I remember hearing mother sigh in relief, and felt her hand reach out to touch my face. But there was a loud noise as if something burst open, then it got real hot, and I could feel my flesh burn as the flames rose around me. Then it got dark."

Ryou was now crying, silentl, the tears just flowing down his face. "P-please…" He begged. "P-please n-no…"

"I remember waking up, floating, with mother holding my hand. I looked down to see the wrecked of our car, along with daddy and you." Amane said with her eyes unmoving. "Daddy was hugging you, telling you it would be okay. You were crying, and sobbing, and trashing against daddy's grasp. I felt a pain in my chest and went to go towards you, but mother stopped me. She said to leave you alone, that you would be okay in time. She said we had somewhere important to go, and pointed up at the sky. Mother begged me to go with her, but as she was fading away I ignored her request and followed you."

Ryou couldn't stop the tears. Remembering his family was too much pain. But he slowly opened his mouth to speak. "W-Why didn't you go with Mother?"

"Because I saw how much pain you were in, and wanted to help." Amane Replied. "But you never noticed me. A few years passed and you still didn't notice me no matter what I did, and apparently daddy didn't notice you. He would leave you all by yourself, only to return in a few months. Then his final day came when he killed himself with grief. Finally I thought you would notice me. But right when I get my chance, that _Bakura_ stole it away!" Rage burned in Amane's eyes.

"L-Leave Bakura out of this!" Ryou managed to yell at the girl.

"Why can't you see he doesn't love you!" Amane shouted back.

"He does love me!" Ryou shouted. "He was there for me, and he's all I have left."

"I'm all you have left Ryou!" Amane screeched, her eyes blazing, icy blue.

"You are not Amane." Ryou said back his eyes growing cold. "The real Amane wouldn't kill." As he said this he rembered the deaths that he commited. No She commited.

"It was the only way you would notice me!" Amane shouted with anger. "It was the only way you could ever talk to me!" Tears started to fill in her eyes.

"Ryou!" A voice shouted nearby.

"Bakura?!" Ryou answered the voice with joy. Suddenly the tall albino came into view. Ryou ran over to him and, his arms folded over him in an embrace. Tears were cascading down his face.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…." Ryou cried into the man's chest.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked returning the hug.

"_YOU!" _A dark voice shouted, causing the two albinos to jump. Amane was pointing at Bakura, her eyes bright with fury. "You will die!" Suddenly Amane disappeared into the darkness.

Ryou's vision went black, and suddenly he couldn't feel. "B-Bakura!" He managed to shout out before he went unconscious.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked looking around. He finally saw him, coming towards him. His eyes icy blue, with a knife in hand.

* * *

So how was it? I'm again sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer. Please don't forget to review!:D


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes: **So the final chapter is up. Chapter 10 yay! Sorry for not updating in a long time. Also sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. So please tell me how the story turned out and how you liked the chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback!:D So please enjoy the chapter, and please review. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Ryou was running towards him, knife in hand.

"Ryou don't do this!" Bakura shouted at the young teen. He got Ryou's laughter as a response.

"I will get rid of you once and for all!" Ryou thrusted his knife forwards, only to miss as Bakura dodged away.

"Come on, Ryou," Bakura yelled. "Fight back!"

"I am." Ryou laughed and quickly stabbed Bakura in the shoulder, causing him to cringe in pain. Bakura closed his eyes and pushed against the force in his mind. _I'm coming Ryou…_

"Time to finish this!" Ryou shouted, pushing the knife forward with all his strength. The impact he expected to come, wasn't there. Bakura was gone.

* * *

It was dark, darker than usual. The only source of light was from a little crack coming from Ryou's soul room. Bakura rushed over and burst through the door. He looked on the bed to find his light, and the sight caused him to open his mouth in shock.

Ryou was curled up into a tight ball. His skin was deathly pale, dark circles were around his wide open eyes. Bakura took a step closer to find the boy's skin was tightly pulled around his body. His bones jutting out, as if they were trying to escape the body.

"R-Ryou…?" Bakura questioned.

"I-It hurts.." Ryou shivered and closed his eyes. "P-Please m-make it stop…"

Bakura reached out and gently touched Ryou's hand to find it was cold to the touch. He looked around to find the room filled with purple aura. Bakura looked at it closely to notice the purple substance was growing bigger every few seconds. _That dark power is fueling of his spirit… I have to get you out of here!_

Bakura carefully picked Ryou up, afraid that he might shatter at any moment. He quickly walked out the door and was about to set the young teen down, but stopped at the sight before him. The light from Ryou's soul room illuminated the dark hallway to show that it was entirely filled with the purple aura.

Bakura looked around frantically, trying to find a spot were the dark power didn't reside, but found none. Ryou's own soul room was filling up with the substance as well. Bakura tried shoving his hand through the substance only to pull it back in pain. He looked at his hand to find pieces of it missing. He looked over at Ryou, he was getting weaker at the second. There was no way that he could make it by just rushing threw the dark power. Bakura could see only one option. _We have to fuse souls._ _The stronger soul would over power the weaker, leaving the stronger one to take all the damage. But would Ryou's soul reject his own? If that were to happen, in Ryou's current state…he would…._Bakura shook his head. He didn't want to think of the negatives.

Bakura cradled Ryou's head in his hands causing the young teen to open his eyes and look up.

"Listen to me Ryou." Bakura commanded. "Y-You're going to be in a lot of pain, but I need you to hold on..okay?"

N-No…" Ryou slowly shook his head. "N-No pain p-please…"

"I-I have too, Ryou. It's the only way." Bakura said his voice shaking. "Promise me you'll hold on." Ryou looked up and slowly nodded his head. Bakura took a deep breath and started to connect their two souls. Bakura's body felt as if it were on fire, his skin was burning, every bone, muscle, and nerve were pulsing. His own agony was so great he could barley hear Ryou's screams. Then the pain stopped. Bakura looked down to find Ryou slowly fading away, and becoming one. All of Ryou's pain, memories, feelings all intertwined with Bakura's own. As soon as the transformation was complete, Bakura ran through the purple aura and was heading straight for the source.

* * *

Bakura slammed through the steel doors. Sweat was pouring down his face. He was straining his soul. He looked around until he found his target.

"I was wondering when you would get here…" Amane said in her dark voice.

"Y-You." Bakura choked on his rage. "Stop hurting Ryou."

"I won't let you have him." Amane said back. "And if that means destroying his soul, then I will do it."

Bakura balled up his fist and swung it directly at Amane. She quickly dodged and laughed.

"Now the real fun starts." Amane threw her hands up in the air and produced more of the purple aura and flung them towards Bakura. He manage to dodge some but not all. Every time he was hit another part of his and Ryou's soul would disappear. Bakura tried to keep dodging but he was getting weaker and weaker. He felt a sudden tug at the back of his mind.

_L-Let me take over for a little B-Bakura…._

_I can't do that Ryou you are too weak…._

_B-But I think I-I know how to make her s-stop…_

_I can't risk breaking the fusion._

_P-Please just for a l-little…_

Amane was just about to throw another blast of dark aura when a familiar voice made her stop.

"A-Amane…."

"R-Ryou?" Amane's voice softened.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Ryou said trying to stay conscious.

"Sorry…" Amane repeated his words.

"I-I'm sorry for never noticing you." Ryou said looking up at his little sister. "After the crash I-I was devastated. I lost the tow most important people in my life, my mother, and you, my little sister. And I never stopped loving you."

"R-Really…?" Amane said with tears in her eyes.

"A-And after father died, I couldn't go on. Bakura was there for me. I-I'm sorry I didn't notice you then, but I was trying to rid myself of t-those memories…"

"But you still love Bakura don't you?" Amane asked slightly getting angry, and gathering up more dark energy.

_S-Switch back B-Bakura…_

Bakura gathered up all his strength, with his fist glowing white, he ran up towards Amane, dodging her blast of dark energy and punched her through the chest. Amane Screamed out in pain. Bakura pulled out his hand causing the young girl to fall to the floor.

"R-Ryou…I-I'm sorry…I-I just wanted you to l-love me again…I-I-I'm sorry…" Amane said as her eyes dimmed. Then she slowly started to disappear, as did the purple aura. Ryou's mind was returning to normal.

* * *

Ryou was at the graveyard after paying respects to both his mother and father he moved on the next grave. He walked up and placed some white roses next to the tombstone.

"I'm sorry…Amane." Ryou whispered. Then he slowly made his way to the other side of the graveyard. He could see Marik standing in front of one of the graves. Ryou carefully walked up to the grave and placed some more roses on the grave.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Ryou asked tears in his eyes. He traced his fingers over the name of the grave. _Malik Ishtar. _

"I'm sure he did…" Marik said still staring at the grave.

"Thanks…." Ryou said back. Still looking down at the grave. _You shouldn't have died…I'm sorry…_Suddenly Ryou felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up, with tears streaming down his face to see Bakura.

"Don't worry." Bakura said giving Ryou a smile. "In time, Everything will be okay."

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Ryou said whipping his eyes with his sleeves and giving Bakura a small smile. Bakura looked up to see the sun starting to set.

"Come on," Bakura said taking Ryou's hand. "It's getting late." Slowly the two albinos walked out of the graveyard.

Marik walked closer to the grave of his best friend.

"I miss you." He said not taking his eyes of the grave.

"I miss you too." A voice said back. Marik looked above the grave to see a transparent Malik floating in the air. Marik gave him a small smile.

"You'll come visit everyday right?" Malik asked in a kind of sad tone.

"I'll be here everyday." Marik replied.

"Tell Ryou, that I forgive him." Malik said looking at the setting sun.

"I will." Marik said starting to leave, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Marik…" Malik called out. "Just like Bakura said. Everything will be okay." Marik nodded his head, and gave Malik a smile, and slowly walked out of the graveyard, while watching Malik disappear into the heavens above.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you like the ending? Please review, or send a messeage. I would love to hear your thoughts. :D


End file.
